Epilepsy is a debilitating brain disorder and surgery is the key treatment modality for those patients whose seizures cannot be controlled medically. Epilepsy surgery is complex, requiring multimodal imaging data for planning and execution, and image analysis software is essential for this process. The overall goal of this application is to develop a robust commercial software platform for multimodal image analysis for epilepsy surgery that can obtain regulatory approval for clinical use in both academic and non- academic hospitals. These software tools were developed in part for the needs of our epilepsy research at Yale over the last 10 years under NIH/NIBIB funding and in part internally at Electrical Geodesics Inc. for the brain segmentation, source analysis, and display parts of the forthcoming GeoSource 3.0 software package. The innovation in this proposal lies (i) the development of innovative image analysis methodology that addresses specific needs in epilepsy image analysis and (ii) the translation of tested research software to a new design that will enable its successful transition via regulatory approval to clinical use. The significance of this proposal is that it aims to provide clinically usable epilepsy surgical planning software with explicit support for multimodal image integration and intracranial electrode localization that can be integrated with the image-guided navigation systems used for neurosurgery. This tool would have a major impact on both surgical planning and image-guided epilepsy neurosurgery.